Here's to you
by LeleB123
Summary: My version of what I thought Chico and Paz went through being imprisoned in Camp Omega in MGSV: Ground Zeroes. Sorry this isn't a more in depth summary. I hope I did OK. It took a lot of time to write. Hope you enjoy:) Rated M, just to be safe... -COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"_What about Chico. He had a chance to stop Paz from hijacking ZEKE and he blew it. He's carried that guilt ever since. Kid really did care about her." –Big Boss (1975)_

**Location: Camp Omega/Southernmost tip of Cuba.**

**Time/Day: Unknown**

_Part 1: Lies in reality _

**Chico's P.O.V.**

I lay, unmoving, the rain beating rhythmically on the tarp that covered the cage I resided in. Now that think back on it I knew how unskilled and ill-prepared I was with only my Walkman and...I pulled the photo out of my shirt pocket. I'd manage to grab it before I left the MSF base and hold onto when captured. It was a picture of Paz smiling and giving the peace sign along with me the other members. _Paz_ known traitor and deceiver of everyone at MSF, so why would someone like me bother risking my life to save her instead of letting her rot or letting Boss handle it seeing as he probably heard about what happened to her through Commander Miller. Maybe I regret not stopping her that day or...some part of me wants to believe that not everything about _her _was truly deceiving, that she was partly true to her namesake and a part of her wanted _Peace_. I don't know, but I wasn't getting answers anytime soon... I then began to think about my sister and _mi Viejo_. I felt guilt and sorrow well up inside me. Would they hate me and see me as a _traitor?_ How do Snake and Commander Miller see me?

I heard footsteps sloshing in mud along with a hood flapping in the wind, as well as the sound of grunting. From what I could tell it must have been another prisoner resigned to the same fate as me. "Get in there!" I heard a gruff say. I heard the sound of the cage beside me creek open and a grunt from the newly made prisoner being thrown into their new living courters. I didn't want to be rude or make them uncomfortable so I decided to watch them through my peripheral vision. That's when I noticed their eyes fixated on me. They seemed to be studying me, like I had done to them moments ago. "C-Chico?" they asked. I gave them a confused look how did they know who I was, unless...

"P-Paz?" I asked hesitantly. They nodded. I felt the inside of my heart swell up a bit. She looked so different. Her hair was no longer long and curly, it was now cut short. Her body from what I could see was covered in bruises and whelps. What had they done to her, why? How long had she been here?

"Chico?" I turned to her. She was hugging her knees and staring down at her feet. I knew this was probably the wrong time to think this considering the situation we both were in, but even with bruises and short hair Paz's cerulean eyes managed to still shine bright in the darkness of the night sky. It was oddly mesmerizing, yet comforting in a way. "Hmm?", "W-why? After what I—" I already knew where she was going with this. "I should hate you right? That would probably make sense, yet here I am trying to "save" you. The truth is while everyone else at MSF may see as you a traitor and may not care if you die here...I do. What you did hurt Paz, I thought we were friends, _Compas_. When I heard about what happened after you had _deceived _us, I kept wondering night after night, _what if I had stopped you_. Would we still have ended up here? Would you still have tried to kill snake? I wasn't sure and when I found out you were "dead" I..."

"Chico, I—" Suddenly footsteps could be heard sloshing through the mud again. They seemed to be heading toward the cage that Paz was being held in. Suddenly I heard another pair of footsteps heading toward my cage too. I watched as Paz' cage door opened a pair of arms reached out grabbing her. The solider forcibly taking her away. "L-let of me you son of a bitch!" she cursed trying to pry herself free. "Paz!" I cried out. My cage door opened up shortly afterward. A pair of hands grabbing me as well. "Walk!" the solider commanded tossing me roughly to the ground. "Move!" they commanded again kicking me hard in the stomach. "O-Okay!" I responded slightly coughing up some dirt. I slowly got up and obeyed heading toward my unknown destination.

"Ahhhhhh!" I continually winced as Paz' cries of pain and suffering rang out through the building for all to hear. 'Paz' I tried desperately to block her cries knowing I was powerless to help. "Why don't you just talk? This pain and suffering you're enduring will end." I heard a voice say. "I-I will never...talk. I-I don't care...what do you!" I heard Paz's broken voice reply back. "Fine, have it your way. I will _eventually_ break you, you know this too, and I can see it in your eyes." The voice said. "Ha! Y-you really think you scare me? Y-you who has to resort to _petty _torture techniques to get what you want...h-how _Pathetic!" _Paz spat.

I cringed as a loud "slap" echoed through the building followed by a short cry of pain. Why did it have to be this way? Why didn't Paz just surrender instead of enduring all this suffering? Eventually, Paz and I were released with Paz having to be carried back seeing as she passed out from the pain. I watched Paz's chest rise and fall as she slept soundly. She seemed so at _peace_ as if she had not a care in the world. For Paz sleeping must be a way for her escape the hell she was experiencing. 'I was supposed to get you out of here, but...damn!' I grabbed my tape recorder out of my back pocket and put in the ear buds and pressed the 'stop' button and then pressed 'play'.

I then heard the familiar tune of _"Here's to you" _through my ear bubs hearing this seemed to calm me down a bit. I continually stared at her until my eyes eventually drooped giving me too, even if temporary a sense of _peace..._

**Part 1: End**

A/N: Well, this is the first part of a three-shot. I decided to do it on Chico and Paz because after watching MGS V: Ground Zero's and listening to Chico's cassette tapes. I really wanted to attempt something like this. And PLEASE about Paz and her age, please just try to forget for this if you can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for part two!


	2. Chapter 2

_"__My name is Paz, and I'll do anything to protect my namesake.__" –Paz Ortega Andrade (1974)_

**Location: Camp Omega/Cuba**

**Time/Day: Unknown**

_Part 2: Help Our Souls..._

**Paz's P.O.V.**

I felt numb, hollow even. Shrouded in nothing but darkness. Was this what death felt like? Free from all the pain and abuse suffered by my captors? If this was death then so be it, it was better than being alive with nothing but war, pain, sadness. '_Pain is an illusion'..._ lies. Pain wasn't the 'illusion' _Peace is an illusion. _Etched in people minds giving off false hopes and dreams that the world will change. Pathetic... I continued to float in the infinite space content, until...

"_Paz..."_ a voice resounded. It was so far away, yet I felt unknowingly drawn to it. The voice sounded worried, shocked even. I then watched as an all too familiar scene began play out before me... it was me...and Chico

"_Paz?"_ he asked, hurt in his voice. I didn't care. I watched as I slowly reached for the gun holstered at my side ready to get rid of this nuisance before me. As I watched the scene unfold even though I knew the aforementioned outcome, I couldn't help but hate myself in that particular moment in time. _Chico_... who at the time in my eyes was without a doubt a kid, he wasn't ready to deal with the horrors of this hate and cold filled world_._ From what his sister had told me he had been in some close calls, and yes he'd lost his father to war so he knew a little about loss...but he was lucky, he still had his sister, his comrades; I... Cipher saw me as nothing but a pawn for his goals.

At the time though I didn't see it as that, he had blinded me with false love and promises; given me a sense of purpose. I wanted him to know that I was willing to do whatever it took to let him know I was thankful for everything he'd do for me. I was prepared for any confrontation... and yet..._ Chico, _it all came back to him. This _kid _who I wanted nothing to do with, yet he gravitated toward me anyway. _Kid, _I knew had a crush on me, whose feelings I refused to acknowledge...this _kid_ who was still in some ways oblivious to the war filled hell he lived in had become...

I continued to watch as I pointed the gun in his face, his body language changed drastically, he was beyond frightened; he looked downright mortified. "P-Paz what are you—" I didn't respond, gun still aimed at Chico... "Paz, Please," he pleaded. A moment of silence filled the room before Chico ultimately ran out of the room and revealed my plan, setting off the chain of events that would lead me to where I was now. Maybe...letting Chico go that day—was in my own way a form of redemption for the pain I would inevitably cause... Or deep down, I'd come to respect Chico...not just as a fellow soldier, but as a friend. He'd always treated me with kindness and here I was treating him like shit. I still don't deserve his kindness, but yet again he shows it to me anyway, even though I've doomed him to a fate worse than death...

he still... no hate, anger, just...

I watched as light began to illuminate the darkness around me, shattering the scene before me. It was then replaced with a different image...

A black and white ball flew in my direction going right through me. "_Run Paz! Come on you can do it!" _I heard Chico cheerily shout. I looked and saw me running as well as sweating profusely as I ran toward the goal, other members of MSF who'd participated nipping closely at my heels trying to nab the ball. It was that game of Soccer we played at the base. I chuckled slightly at the sight. God, I remember how I thought the game was stupid and how I didn't want to bother getting all dirty and sweaty. Yet, once again I'd been persuaded by Chico to come and play and I once again found it hard to say 'no'. To be honest though, I was happy I didn't say 'no' because I ultimately ending up enjoying myself, all because of _Chico..._

My eyes fluttered open slightly as I felt light hit my eyes. Dust particles slowly floating in front of me as I stared at a concrete slab, from what I could guess it must have been early morning. I heard the jingle of chains as I tried to move my now numb wrists meaning I was still chained up. Excruciating pain ricocheted throughout my body causing me to flinch in pain at any slight movement I made.

I once again, refused to talk and Skull Face decided that physical abuse was being too lenient and that "breaking me" would require more extreme measures... by the end I'd become numb, it was the best way to block out not only the pain, but to keep my sanity intact as _they_ continued to penetrate me over and over and over to the point where I could barely keep up right and remain conscious. I was pretty sure that my insides were completely shredded. The last thing I remembered thinking clearly though, was being grateful that Chico wasn't there to see, before I ended up drifting off into unconsciousness.

I then heard footsteps shuffling across the floor coming in my direction. I saw a guard with a gun strapped to his back holding a pair of keys meaning they were going to release me. I knew this break from the pain was only temporary, but god did I want to relish it for as long as I could. The guard unlocked the gate and silently make his way over to me and unlocked the chains.

I dropped to the concrete floor with a sickening 'thud' my ribs still sore from my last round of 'tell or torcher' I felt cold and clammy hands wrap around my waist and roughly slung me over their shoulder. In doing so, my ribs collided with his shoulder blade causing me to release a small cry of pain. "Quiet, you little shit!" the guard spat as her carried me through the cold building and into the piercing bright sunlight. I had to squint my eyes just so I could bare it. I listened intently as the sound of the guard's footsteps shifted from solid concrete to gravel and dirt, signaling I was get closer to my "home" if I could call it that.

I heard to sound of a rusty gate being pried open and knew what would happen next, so I sucked up as much air into my lungs as possible without trying to cause too much pain as well as trying to cushion the blow from the pain that was about to come. As I was roughly tossed into the cage, the air in my lungs escaped too quickly, so as I hit the cold metal of the cage, the pain I had tried to ease, instead came full force, ricocheting through my body without mercy.

I let out a loud cry of pain. Sadly waking the young sleep boy beside me. I really didn't need—no, I didn't want him to see me in pain, but it seem I wouldn't get my wish this go around.

**Chico's P.O.V.**

I heard a somewhat loud cry of pain waking me from my sleep. As I opened my eyes, I felt sheer anger swell up inside me. Paz was curled up into a ball, doubled over in pain. "P-Paz, what did they—"

"Don't. I-I'm alright," she said, her voice barely audible. "But, Paz..."

"I-I just..." Paz's half lidded cerulean eyes focused on me. "C-Chico, will you hold my hand, please? I-it'll make me feel better."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at the request. I saw Paz weakly make her way over to me, hand out stretched toward me. In that moment the bars of our cages that separated us seemed nonexistent. "P-please," she pleaded. I felt my heart breaking. As I my fingers grazed Pazs' fingers, I flinched withdrawing them slightly. Her skin felt cold, colder than a normal human's should be. Now that I looked at her, she wasn't the Paz I met a year ago. She was breaking. Fuck them, every last one. I clasped her hand hoping, praying with every fiber of my being I could provide her with any warmth I could accumulate from my hands. "C-Chico," her tired voice called out my name. "Yes?"

"I-I don't understand. W-why do... care for me so much. I've done nothing but hurt you, and I'll do nothing but continuously hurt you—and yet you..."

I let Paz's words linger before I replied. "Y-you just don't get it do you."

"I-I..."

"No!" The pitch in my voice rose causing Paz to flinch. Seeing her flinch I lowered my voice. "P-Paz, like I told you before, what you did hurt, but I don't care what you done. What matters to me is what happens to you now. I-I can't take seeing you like this, all broken and beaten. I would gladly change places, if I meant I'd be the one to bare your pain." Whether Paz believed my words was up her, but from the bottom of my heart I meant every word. "No, Chico. E-everyone in life has their own crosses to bare, a-and no matter how painful mine maybe, I will bare it. Not you, so please, for me don't ever feel the need to shelter my burden." 'T-those...fuckers. I hope they all rot in the deepest pits of hell.' I looked down at Paz, her eyes were closed and chest was slowly rising and falling. I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not, but she once again had this look of contentment on her face.

I watched Pazs' chest rise and fall, my hand still softly clasping hers, letting her know I was still and no matter what I'd always would be. I felt my eyes slowly drooping. I was about to let sleep take hold, when Paz's voice startled me.

She must have thought I was asleep, because her voice was quite soft and hard to hear.

"Y-you may not think it, but what happens to you Chico, I-is very important to me, too. So if I don't make it... you have to, please," she pleaded. I felt her give my hand a soft squeeze. As I listened to Pazs' plea, I realized that she was wrong. I wasn't the only one going to make it alive, I may just be a kid to her, but I refused to let her die here, in this shithole of place knowing only pain and suffering. Paz may have played us like fools, but even still... People weren't made perfect, we all have moments in our lives that we wish we could take back; moments we regret. And even if Snake or Commander Miller refused to find the good in her or refused to believe she has any.

I would try my damn near hardest to make them see it. Everything Paz had said, I knew she meant from the deepest part of her heart. A small smile grazed my lips as I my eye lids got heavy and sleep engulfed me.

I'd make them!

**Paz's P.O.V.**

I was engulfed in nothing but cold...

Warmth...

Oh, how I needed it...

Craved it...

And yet, it never seemed to come.

I tried to curl up as much as I could to retain heat, but to no avail. The cold snaking it way through my body, chilling both my skin and bones. The only part of me that seemed unaffected by the unrelenting and endless cold was my mind, leaving me in the company of my memories and thoughts which was both calming and frightening at the same time.

All the good moments... teaching Cecile how to make _Gallo Pinto _with Amanda, learning to fish with Chico and the other MSF members, playing Soccer, Naming Nuke... All the bad moments... ZEKE, lying, Cipher, Coldman, KGB, Mommy and Papa... All rushing through my head like a freight train.

I couldn't take it, the pain and suffering. I just wanted to be free of it all... So much for 'crosses to bare' Chico was right, I was breaking. My will to live dwindling with each passing day, minute, hour and second.

_Stop! Please, anything, anyone. Let it stop!_

As if my prayers were answered, I felt a warmness envelop my body. The cold now nonexistent.

_It's alright, Paz _

I heard a soothing voice say, the pain slowly ebbing away.

_All the suffering and pain you've had to endure, the betrayal and lies. You feel as if you're alone and have no one to rely on and this scares you doesn't it. You asked to die, but you really don't want to...do you?_

_**...I...**_

_You can try to lie to yourself, but whenever you feel like giving you're always giving hope by someone that cares for you very much. More than anyone's ever care for you am I right?_

_**...**_

_And you care for them just as much don't you? You mind may be able to make up excuses, but your heart can't._

_I...I don't._

_Lying to me does nothing, I am just an extension of your mind helping keep out the pain. I already know how you feel. _

_**C-Chico...**_

The warmth that once enveloped me slowly began to dissipate, cold rushing and encasing my body waking me from my slumber. My eyes were half lidded, I was met with a site that melted my heart as well as made me realize how unfair I was being relying on him like this.

He was still holding onto my hand, his fingers now entwined in mine 'he really dose...'

He looked so calm and peaceful. As happy that made me feel know I was that caused someone to feel this way...I also hated myself for this. This needed to stop, I couldn't have him cling onto false hope like this, I knew all too well what that was like, creating more hope to only have it crushed, I'd break him in more ways than one, I couldn't deal with seeing him hurt. In a situation like this what I was going to do may be heartless and wrong, and he may hate me, but I'd rather him hate and despise me than love someone as cold and broken as I was.

As I was about to go back to sleep, I heard a 'clicking' noise I looked down and saw it was Chico's tape recorder, if I going to try an cut all ties with Chico, this would probably be my only chance for the truth to come to light. I slowly untwined my fingers from Chico's and reached my way through the bars and grabbed the tape recorder. From what I could tell it didn't seemed to be recording or playing anything, so... I took a deep breath before pressing the 'record' button.

**Chico's P.O.V.**

The extremely bright sunlight hit my eyes waking me up from my sleep. The first thing I noticed was that Paz wasn't anywhere to be seen, meaning they were helplessly torturing her once again. 'Fuck!' I told her I'd cared about what happened to her and here I was absolute powerless to do anything. All I could do now hope and pray that her bruises weren't as bad as they were last time.

As I sat there in my cage day after day like a wounded animal I constantly kept asking myself "What would snake do?" like I was trying to delude myself that everything I'd being going through had been just a dream; a fabrication. Yet—every time Paz comes back with more bruises and scars that seem worse than the last, reality seems to come crashing down on me faster than I can handle. The reality I tried to ignore time and time again with positive words, but is continuously staring me in the face every minute of every hour of every day I wake up in this hellhole.

_Snake isn't coming, no is coming to save us. _

Paz finally came back after what felt like hours with her right eye swollen shut, a busted lip and what looked like purplish bruises on her left arm. She also seemed to be in extreme pain and shaking. "Paz what—"

"I don't want to talk about it, in fact I want you just leave me alone, no more talking to me alright?" She said, her voice hoarse, but serious.

"But, Paz why? I don't—"

"Enough! I-I'm in a lot of – pain right now, and I really just want to sleep now, so if you don't mind..."

"...Oh, alright. I-I'll leave you alone Paz, I just thought—"

"Well you thought wrong!" she snapped.

I watched with worried and pained eyes as Paz struggled to sit down, her face scrunched up in extreme pain. Part me wanted to comfort her, but part of me also knew that I should just leave her be like she asked me to. I wasn't sure as to why Paz was acting cold towards me, but whatever it was, whatever I did I was sorry.

That night as I laid down on the cold metal floor of my cage with my earbuds in my ear listening to _"Here's to you"_ trying to lull myself to sleep I swore I could hear the faint sounds of crying.

Day after day Paz's cold attitude toward me remained, it even intensified whenever I tried to asked if she was alright or if there was anything I could to comfort her, she either didn't reply or when she did she snapped at me. It got to the point where she just stopped acknowledging me all together.

It was as if all those moments we had spent here had amounted to nothing more than...lies. Had I been wrong about Paz? Or maybe I had deluded myself into what I wanted to hear from her. I looked over at Paz' sleeping body her swelling from her eye seemed to be going down and her busted lip didn't seem as bad as before. I just wish – no! Enough was enough. If she wanted to be cold and not give a shit anymore, then fine. See if I care, whatever happens is all on her, fuck it.

**Paz's P.O.V.**

It hurt, oh god how it hurt being this cruel and cold to someone cared so much for me. And yet that was why I being this way, because I cared just as much. Everyday he'd ask me if I was alright or try and comfort me, but I continued to push him away, it got to a point where I couldn't even look him in the eyes because I knew how much I was hurting him.

As I laid down that night, my eye still slightly swollen and my lip still hurt from the beatings, my conversation with Skull Face earlier was festering in my mind like a tumor.

"_Paz, my dear – or would you rather be called Pacifica Ocean?" he said in a mocking tone. He lifted my chin ever so gently forcing me to stare into cold and ruthless burned yellow eyes before I roughly pulled away from his grasp._

"_Go fuck yourself, you bastard!" I felt a chill go up my spine as I saw his eyes fill up with slight lust. "As tempting as that might me, I have a feeling you taste a lot better."_

"_You're sick!" _

_I watched intently as Skull Face slowly paced back and forth. "Now as much as it pains me to see you in this predicament Paz, I'm sure you realize you've brought this on yourself. We've been going at this for a while now, yet you still refuse to tell us about Cipher whereabouts nor of any information you may have required while on Mother Base. This—" Skull Face stopped pacing and stood in front of me face to face. "Is unacceptable!" I felt two strong blows to my face, one to lips and one to the right side of my face._

_I felt blood dripping down my lip and my right eye hurt like shit, I think it was swollen because I could barely keep it open. "If you must know I'm not one for violence nor am I one to condone violence toward women, but you my dear seem to want to do things the hard way." I heard another set of footsteps making their way toward us, as well as the sound of a whip being cracked. If you'd like to make this difficult on yourself be my guest..." _

_A solider carrying a whip walked inside my confinement. "Sir?" the solider asked. Skull Face just nodded in confirmation. I watched with scared eyes as the solider pulled out the whip from the side of his pocket and with all his might swing the whip on my left arm with on hesitation, causing me to jerk roughly in pain, the chains keeping me chained down rubbing against my still sore wrists._

"_Talk, that's all you have to do."_

_I just gave Skull Face a look of defiance._

"_Again." He commanded the solider. Another strong sting rippled through my body, but I still refused to speak. _

"_Look, all I want to know is... where. Is. Cipher. That's all I need to know."_

"_Bite me, you piece of shit!"_

"_No, not the right answer. Again."_

_Another sting. _

_Skull Face sighed, annoyance oozing from his voice. "Why do you continue to protect Cipher, hm? What do you gain from keeping him safe? He clearly doesn't seem to give a rats-ass about you enough come and __**save**__ his precious spy and I think you realized too am I right?" he ran a cold finger down my cheek._

"_..."_

"_And yet, you still want to protect him?"_

"_..."_

_Skull Face's eyes were now intently focused on mine. He then bent down to my level his stale and cold breathe on my skin made me squirm. "You know what I think? This isn't just about Cipher anymore is it? Something else also has you not wanting to tell me what I want. You feel that by doing this you're protect them is that it?"_

_I refused to meet his eyes, pretty much answering his question. "Alright then, I'll make you a deal. I don't need you tell me about Cipher, I have other ways of gathering Intel. Just tell me about any information you may have gathered while on Mother Base, that should be easy enough, right?"_

"_...I'll tell you. I just need to tell you something every important, lean in close I don't want the solider to hear." _

_Skull Face did as I asked and leaned in. I took a moment before I spoke, "Fuck. Off. Asshole!" I spat pronouncing every syllable clear as day, making sure he got the hint I wasn't going to squeal anytime soon._

_This seemed get Skull face riled up, but he surprisingly didn't retaliate, nor did he have the solider whip me. Instead he was silent for a long moment before getting up. This silence honestly sent chills through my spine like I had never experienced in my life before, it was absolutely terrifying._

"_Release her," he commanded the guard. The guard pulled out a pair of keys and begun to unlock the cuffs. I fell on the ground with hard 'thud' causing some air to escape my lungs and cough. "It's the boy isn't?" he asked unexpectedly. I felt my blood run cold all throughout my body. 'No, this is what I didn't want to happen! Please not Chico, anyone but Chico, he's innocent in all this!'_

"_Don't you DARE go near him!" I threated. This caused Skull Face to smirk. I swore I saw a gleam in his eye as well. "Judging by your reaction I've hit the nail on the head."_

"_I SWEAR you do anything to him and I won't say shit. Understand?"_

_This threat seemed to stir a laugh from Skull Face. "Well my dear, you're already not saying anything to begin with. Besides I've read up on him, he was one members of the Resistance as well as a member of MSF, so I'm sure his information on MSF maybe even greater than yours."_

"_Don't please, he's innocent in all this," I begged. "Poor, poor little Pacifica Ocean now that something she cares for is being involved she suddenly wants to cooperate, hm?" Skull Face once again began to slowly pace back and forth. "Do you remember when I told you that day I'd break you and you laughed it off and called me pathetic?"_

"_..." _

"_Pathetic, I've never heard someone use that word to describe someone like myself. The words you seemed to use today seem to fit the bill much more – perfectly don't you think? And yet, "Pathetic" is the word that seems to irk me the most. Why it does I'm not sure, maybe it was the way you said it – or maybe it has to do with the fact that you of all people said it. Either way, it doesn't matter because I'll show you just how __**pathetic**__ I can be... Take her back to her cell." That was the last thing he said before leaving to god knows where._

"_Skull Face!" I screamed hoping to gain his attention, but it was already too late, I sadly made my fate worse, but I had now sealed Chico's as well... Damn it!_

I looked over at the sleeping boy across from me. 'Chico, I'm so, so sorry!'

**Chico's P.O.V.**

The next day I awoke _she_ was once again gone. And yet this time I didn't feel a shred of worry or sadness. I no longer cared.

As the sun went down I realized that _she_ hadn't returned yet, which in all honesty was a bit weird, but again I didn't care. As I sat there staring at nothing, I heard the sound of footsteps making their way toward me. A solider stood in front of me and pulled out a key and begun unlock the door. "Get up, move."

I got up and did what I was told. What was the point of fighting back, it's not like it would change the situation. "Well aren't you luckily, kid. It seems Skull Face has decided to give you a little **treat** as long as you cooperate with him."

I was kind of surprised that the guard had actually spoke to me, usually they just order me around then when that's done they lead me back to my cage and then that's it. 'A treat? Maybe I'd be able to go home and be with Amanda and forget this ever happened. And I do mean _all_ of it.'

As I followed to solider I noticed that we were heading to _that_ building. As we neared closer to it I could hear blood curdling scream; _her_ screams as well as the sound of a whip. In that moment whatever _**treat**_ I was being offered, I sure as hell no longer wanted it. I remained still refusing to move causing the solider to turn around and wonder why.

"What's the matter kid? Don't you want your _**treat**_**?**" the solider asked in a mocking tone. I shook my head. "N-No I'm fine. Just take me back to my cage." I tried running back, but the solider grabbed me by the collar of my shirt before I could even take a step. "Sorry Kid, but that's not how this works." I tried squirming out of his grip, but he just too strong.

"L-let go of me you, you bastard!"

"You've got quite mouth on you." He snickered.

"Fuck you!"

As I was dragged through the cold building I was met with a sight that terrified and mortified me. _She _looked so worn and tired as I watched the guy continually whip her. Why? Why did I have be here to see this? To watch _her_ suffer? I didn't need to care, I didn't want to care...I didn't...I did...I-I—"

"P-Paz!" I cried out her name hoping she could hear me. I saw her head slowly rise a look of pure sadness and regret in her tear filled eyes. "S-Skull Face y-you—!" I watched as a man with what looked like a disfigured face give Paz a hard slap across the face. In that moment I felt so conflicted, I hated her, oh how I hated her after everything... I tried to put her happiness before mine. And how did she repay me? She treated me like shit and didn't care, everything I told her amount to nothing because in the end she didn't care.

So why do I still...? I looked at her, face lacking the light it once held, body looked as though it'd break any moment and yet I...

Everything seemed to move in slow motion at this point as I watched Skull Face raise his hand to once again hit Paz, I felt my body move on its own accord as I stepped in front of Paz forcing Skull Face to have no other option, but to strike me.

"Stop! Can't you see she's had enough! Hit me if you need to, I'll trade places with her if you want, just—"

I felt a strong strike to my face knocking me to the floor. But I refused to stay down and got back up moved right back in front of Paz to only get slapped again. This slap feeling harder than the last. In the end I still moved right in front Paz waiting for another slap, but when it didn't come I was confused.

I looked at him he was staring at me a look of confusion as well as something else I couldn't place. Whatever it was though I didn't like it.

"This is quite pitiful isn't it... having use all this violence just to get information. I've tried so many alternatives, but seems that your "girlfriend" here isn't being so cooperative. Surprisingly enough though during one of our 'causal' conversations I just so happened to mention you and this seemed to cause a change in her."

"P-Please, s-stop! H-he doesn't need to—" was all I could hear Paz muster as she seemed to tired and worn to finish the sentence. This didn't seem to faze Skull Face as he continued on with the conversation as if Paz wasn't even there.

"So I've got a question for you. Do you want her suffering to end?"

"W-what?" I replied taken back by the question.

"Do _you_ want her suffering to end? Answer the question."

"Yes!" I said with no hesitation. "Please, just let her go."

"Alright, I'll let her go... hand him the whip."

A guard came over and handed me the whip he was using on Paz moments ago. I watched as Skull Face began to slowly make his way toward and placed a hand on my shoulder, looking me intently in the eyes. "I'm sure you know that certain things come with a price. If you want her suffering to end, _you'll _have to make her suffer."

"I-I..."

"Fine then." Skull Face motioned for the guy to take the whip back, but I shook my in defiance. "N-No, I'll...I'll do it." I choked out. "Good. Get her to talk and her pain ends and get your **treat**. But fail..." I slowly walked over to Paz's seemingly limp body. 'I may hate her for treating me like she is, but that didn't mean I wanted to hurt her, I just wanted answers from her. She may not realize it, but I needed her, I needed her more than she knew. Without her I would've gave in from the start. But being in her presence, knowing she was there no matter how broken she looked or how many scars covered her pale skin—She was there and to me that all mattered.

"I-I can't do it Paz, I'm sorry I—"

"Then you're nothing but a coward!" I couldn't see her face, whether she meant these words I wasn't sure, but they hurt nonetheless. "Running away when it suited you most, never following through! That isn't the mark of solider, you're just a little child pretending to be one so that way you can hide from your problems!"

'A coward?! I was anything _but_ a coward! I care for her and she still...' I could feel the anger building up inside me as I subconsciously raised the whip and struck, a blood curdling scream waking me to my senses. I had stuck Paz in a fit anger. I looked down and saw Paz's back and saw blood staining her shirt. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Hit her again!" Skull Face commanded, his voice stern. I did as I was told, another scream escaped her lips. "Please Paz, just talk so this can end!" I tried pleading with her, but she refused to. I was told to do it again, so I did. "Paz, why are you doing this to yourself? Just tell him what he wants!" I tried again, but she still remained silent. This went on for what felt like minutes at a time, to the point where Skull Face was fed up.

"Enough!" he called, I looked over at him with scared eyes. I'd failed meaning Paz's suffering would continue because I fucked up. He walked up to me with an unreadable expression on his face. "It seems you didn't get the results you hoped, but you know what I've decided after seeing you struggle so hard to give you that **treat **I've been so helplessly teasing you with."

"Have you ever been curious as to what a women tastes like? It's said that each women has a different taste." Skull Face walked up to me slowly and whispered into my ear. "So the question is...what will she'll taste like— will she taste sweet or sour?"

In that moment, the world seemed to stop and I felt bile building up in my throat, h-he was asking me to... "N-No! I-I won't. I've had enough, so don't ask me to, please," I pleaded. "You don't seem to understand I won't take..." I let out a loud cry of pain as I felt a sharp needle pierce my skin. He let it linger there for a moment or two, before slowly pulling it out twisting it has he did so, causing another pain cry to escape my lips has he did so. "No, for an answer. Do it or..." I watched with scared eyes as he slowly twirled bloody needle in between his fingers. "N-No!" I declared, still refusing. I began to slowly back hoping at least put a little distance between us. "I-I can't, I won't..."

"N-No! Stop!" I heard Paz yell, stopping both Skull Face and I in our tracks. "C-Chico, l-look at me." I heard her ask in a hoarse voice, but I refused to listen. But she also refused to given until she got my attention. "Chico, I need you to look at me, p-please!" She sounded on the verge of tears. In the end, I gave in and looked at her, tears pouring down her cheeks, a small reassuring smile on her face. Seeing her smile like that made me feel sick. 'S-she...N-no. Please, Paz. D-don't...'

"I'll be alright Chico, it's ok..."

**Paz's P.O.V.**

"OK" that word meant nothing, it never did. We were instruments and victims of war, so things like "Hope" would've foreign concepts, to me in the past at least. But now... I feel as though no matter what happens, no matter how bad, it helps to hold on to a little bit of hope. I slowly looked at the cage next me, the roles seemed to reverse. He hadn't said anything for three day, hell he wouldn't even look at me, ironic, if not also sad. I hadn't wanted any of this to happen and yet... apparently during the second day, he had finally broken down and told everything he knew about MSF and as a gift Skull Face let me stay here until I was "Needed" an It's been silent since then... being surrounded by nothing but silence, it hurt.

I want—no, I need to hear his voice. I needed to know if he was there, the one who had kept me sane and gave me hope was still "there" even after everything that's happened. "C-Chico?" I called, but he didn't respond, instead he just hugged his knees further into his chest. I refused to give up though, he hadn't given up on me so I wouldn't on him. "Listen...Chico. I know—I know you don't want to speak or look at me, but please..."

"O-Oh, so now you want to talk to me? W-Why?"

"B-because I—"

"You care? After you shut me out. You think that after everything will just go back to the way it was? I tried, oh how I tried so hard to hate you. After everything that had happened i-it was as if none of that mattered to you, does it still?"

'More than you know' I wanted to respond, Oh how I did, but the words just wouldn't come. I watched with silence as Chico clenched his fist and continued. "I thought maybe, by hating you, just maybe... e-everything—" he paused. "Maybe these...feelings would I-I don't know... would go away and it would hurt less. But instead they just, seeing you like that... it made me realize how much you mattered and how much I wanted your suffering to end. You'd become my light in his never ending hellhole and if nothing else Paz, I want to 'Thank You', because without you I—"

I hadn't realized it, but tears we're slowly falling down my cheeks. "C-Chico, I—could you come here for a moment?" I asked in a soft voice. He looked at me hesitantly before he made his way over. "OK, now close your eyes..." he did as he was told and as I leaned into kiss him, he ultimately pushed me away. "No! I—I don't want this!" he said, tears now falling down his cheeks. "I-I can't do this, please—" he may be talking to me and venting, but ultimately he was still broken, just as I was. So no amount of that type intimacy could fix what we've been through, both mentally and physically. It would take time and honestly that was alright. "I-I'm sorry Chico, I just thought..." Chico didn't respond, he just turned away and once again clutched his knees to his chest, refusing to look at me again.

After a moment I decided to try something different. I slowly, but hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and tried to the best of my ability to pull him into a hug. "Is this alright? It said hugs help in even the worst of situations," I said trying to lighten the mood. I saw and small smile make its way on to his face. I felt him relax in my arms.

"If only things could've been different... You were right I am a coward. If I'd stopped you that day at the base myself, even you'd shot me I'd at least would've done something instead of running away."

"... You're not a coward, you're strong more than you realize. The things you've done 'for me' I'm sure not even the strongest of soldiers could deal with, but no matter how tough things seemed, you're still here and alive."

I then felt tears wetting my hands.

"I-I just want to go home... back to my sister, but—"

"Snake, will come, if not for me, than for you I know that. 'So don't give up hope, that's something that you taught me.' No matter, what happens I need you to believe that for me alright?"

"Ok, Paz. I will, I promise."

A moment like this, no matter how small it was what I wouldn't give to stay just like this. But even I knew this would only be short lived, but I would treasure it for as long as I lived.

**Chico's P.O.V.**

"Paz!" I cried out through cold tears. "S-Stop, you're going to kill her!" I yelled trying to fight the hold of one of the soldiers that was currently holding me back. After hours of horrid screaming Paz's screams became nonexistent, she longer even jerked at the pain. Her body seemed as still as ice. There was no way she was dead, right? I know she'd done things that not even she was proud of, but not even she deserved to die.

"P-Paz, can you hear me?" I asked desperately, hoping to receive a respond. But nothing came, not even a stir. 'Please, Paz, you can't leave me!' Everything around me had stopped, I collapsed onto the ground in a fit of tears not even realizing that I was being dragged back to my cage until I felt the cold metal beneath my feet.

_She was dead..._

_Paz was dead..._

_Dead..._

I slowly looked over in the now empty cage more tears made their way down cheeks as I continued to cry until I fell asleep. Sadly I wasn't allowed to grieve long, because when I awoke I was strapped down to a metal table. 'W-what the hell is—?!' I thrashed around trying to get loose of my restraints, but I was tied down tight. I looked over and saw a cart with a on it tray that seemed to have a set of tools and what looked like little screws. Something deep inside me told me that this would be my last stand, Paz had been dealt with and now it was my turn.

A few minutes later I heard a pair of footstep heading my way. A guy with a lab coat walked into the room, his face seemed unreadable. He however seemed surprised that I was awake. "Ah, this is quite unexpected, it seems we'll have to rectify that." He pulled the cart closer to him and grabbed what looked like a syringe. I felt my blood run cold as he moved it closer toward my skin.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, fear clear in my voice. "Don't worry, it's just a contingency plan to make sure you'd don't get any idea about leaving. However, seeing as you're friend had a very uneventful end, it's unlikely that you'll think of trying anything, but you can never be too careful. Don't worry I promise you won't feel a thing."

"P-Please you don't have—" I felt the needle pierce my skin. "I'm sorry, kid, but it's just a job... sweet dreams..." were the last words I heard as the contents of the syringe entered my blood stream and everything around me went dark...

I was sure how long I was out, but when I woke I felt a searing pain in the lower part of my feet. I slowly looked down at my feet and saw metal screws bolted into my skin. I tried to stand, but my legs refused to obey me. "C'mon Damnit, move!" I tried, but it was just too painful. He'd won, we were forced to play his sick and fucked up game and we ultimately loss.

"If...only things had been different... right Paz?"

**Paz's P.O.V.**

'If only things had been different... right Chico?'

**Part 2: End**

A/N: Well here's part 2 of my Here's to you three-shot, only one part to go! I really want to thank everyone who has fav'd or followed or even reviewed. I never expected in a million years to get all this positive feedback on this considering when I made this story I was a bit hesitant to post this knowing how people can get kind of pissy when it a fandom they enjoy! But ultimately I'm pretty happy at how this turned out and even when this story is done, I'll be making more Chico x Paz stories., so watch out for those and once again thanks for all the amazing support and catch you all next time :D


	3. Chapter 3

"_Don't treat me like a kid. I'm a man now." –Ricardo Valenciano Libre/Chico (1974)_

**Location: Camp Omega/Cuba**

**Time/Day: Unknown**

_Final Part: Koi no Yokushiryoku/ Love's Deterrence_

**Big Boss's P.O.V.**

"Boss, we've reached the extraction point," I heard the pilot of helicopter exclaim over the roar of the helicopter blades.

I nodded, "Alright." I took one last drag of the cigarette I had been smoking haphazardly for quite some time, as well as watching with slow eyes as the side door of the helicopter slowly began to open and placed the night-vision goggles over my eyes before flicking the cigarette into the endless sea below and jumping out. Recalling the information that Kaz and I went over earlier before embarking on my mission.

[_Mother Base—__ 1__ day earlier]_

_**"All right. Ten days ago, we got reports that Paz was still alive."**_ My eyes widened at the sudden news.

"She survived?"

"_**She was rescued by a Belizean fisherman who found her drifting in the Caribbean."**_

"So what's the plan? Silence her before we're compromised?" I questioned curious as to how Kaz was going to handle our current situation. _**"No, I've got something else in in mind. Our "friends" at Cipher suspect Paz could be a double agent. She**__**'s**__** being held for interrogation at a camp on the southern tip of Cuba." **_

I was somewhat surprised at the measures that were being taken all for the sake of information. "Black site. Nice. A slice of American pie on Communist soil. And out of U.S. legal jurisdiction."

"_**Yeah. And the upcoming inspection of Mother Base has to be connected somehow. The timing's too perfect."**_

"The UN's nuclear inspection..." Kaz was right it did seem a little off now that I thought about it. _**"My guess is they're trying to corroborate Paz's leak."**_ And that's when it hit me, if Kaz was right in this assumption, then we were screwed. "We're an army without a nation."

"_**Word of our capabilities gets out and we'll have the whole world out to shut us down. Having an American private intelligence agency involved is bad news. Cipher's the ones who sent Paz to us in the first place."**_

"She knows their true nature."

"_**Right. Paz **__**i**__**s our only link to Cipher. If she's still alive we need her on our side."**_

**Chico's P.O.V.**

Rain; poured once again on tarp of the cage I resided in, just like when this whole journey through hell had started. Yet, now the glass that once seemed so clear, was shattered to pieces and beyond repair.

_Paz... I'm sorry..._

It was the only thing my mind could process; the only thing my lips would repeat over and over. _We _inevitably lost a battle, that I think _we_ both knew we'd lost from the moment we'd been placed in this hell hole. And yet... we remained, why? _He'd _beaten us, toyed with us, and destroyed us mentally... and finally physically. I gave a sorrowful glance down at the screws bolted into my tendons. In the end, _we _we're nothing but toys that just so happened to hold secret information he could use for his benefit; nothing more, nothing less.

Soon, the sound of all too familiar footsteps sloshing in the mud seemed to be making their way closer to my cage, but I refused to react, I ultimately didn't care. I then heard the clicking of a gun, before the sound of something rattling the bars of the cage.

"She told us everything."

"..."

"Don't worry, I kept my word. She didn't suffer long..."

I felt my heart burning at this news. "..."

"Here—you earned it."

I heard something drop inside my cage... my tape recorder. I felt my body instinctively move forward to take it. It was now my only connection to any and all that I loved, my sister had brought for me as a present.

"How does it feel to play the traitor?"

For a split second, my eyes almost made contact with his, but I quickly looked away in hopes keeping intact whatever small thin of dignity I had inside me.

"No more war games – you're a real man, now, soldier."

I took the main headphone piece out of the little hole in my chest and placed inside the headphone jack. Before I could press play, Skull face said something that only managed justify even further how much Paz and I had only truly been pawns in a much bigger game. "Give my regards to your boss, when you get home."

I pressed play on my tape recorder, I could faintly hear _his_ footsteps along with his soldiers began to fade away before being drowned out by the familiar tune of _Here's to You_...

I eventually dosed off...

Only to be woken up sometime later by someone flashing something bright in my face and whispering my name.

"Chico!"

I slowly, but surely lifted my head.

I could help but notice how gruff their voice sounded. "Chico! Can you hear me?" As I slowly opened my eyes, I was shocked and honestly borderline terrified and a part of me could help but wonder if the _person_ I was seeing in front of me was real. No top of all that, though, after everything _I've_ been through. Everything _Paz_ has been through. Everything _we've _been through.

I watched as he inched closer toward me, only causing me to back away. "No, leave me alone!"

"Chico!" He spat as, I could hear the other captives crying out to be saved. _N_o, I wanted _nothing_ to do with him... because of him, all the pain and suffering... "Chico!" his voice firm. I refused to back down either, my eyes staring hard into his laced with defiance and fear. "No, s-stay away!" I warned as I scooted back to the end of the cage. This little streak of rebellion seemed to be all Snake could take as I felt his skin suite brush up against my neck, as he began put me in a sleeper-hold.

'N-No, I won't let you!' I tried fighting his hold on me, but I felt the sleeper-hold taking affect.

"It's okay Chico, it's okay," his words while soft in trying sound comforting only sounded cold as the last of my consciousness faded away.

_The sounds of her ragged filled the room as I sat in a chair beside her bed. Even sick, she still managed to look beautiful. Paz had gotten sick a couple days prior and was now confined to her bed. As far as I was aware I seemed to be her only constant visitor, one time I came to visit I saw Snake leaving the room, the other it was that doctor lady, I think her name was Dr. Strange Love, I think. But besides her and Snake though, it only really seemed to be me that bothered to come back. I'd always had this weird feeling in the back of my head that my sister and Ms. Cecil weren't very fond of Paz as they pretended to be._

_Anyway, I felt I was holding off talking to Paz longer than I intended to. _

"_Hey Paz, it's me, Chico, again." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "I know even though you're sick, you may be tired of hearing my voice, but I promise I won't be here long so you won't have to worry about me chewing your ear off, even though I pretty sure you can't hear me, I think..." I could feel an uncomfortable silence building up, even though I was the only one doing all the talking._

"_So... uh... me and the other __guys__ went fishing again... and guess what? I caught the biggest fish out of everyone there! It was bigger than my head! I wish you were there so you could've seen it... b-but that's okay what's important is that you get better, right?"_

"Hey, maybe when you get better you and I can go, heck I'll even teach you how to fish if you want." I was basically rambling on to myself, but I liked to thing that even sick she was listening. _"A-anyway, Nuke's been pretty sad lately, he probably waiting for you__ to get better__, too..."_

_I continued to babel on for a couple minutes before ultimately deciding to leave as I knew dinner was about to start soon and I didn't need my sister wondering feverishly where I was._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, alright Paz... I hope you get better!" I called as I shut the door softly behind me._

I gave a somewhat sharp gasp as I felt my lungs once again fill up with air. My vision was clouded with black spots for a moment or two before eventually clearing up to see Snake coming back with some of the other captured hostages. In seeing me, he placed the two hostages on the ground and made his way over to me.

"Chico are you alright now?"

I didn't respond right away, instead I just looked away from him.

"Chico, where's Paz?" In response to his question I pulled my earbuds out of my ear and handed them to him. Eventually, he handed them back to me.

"She's dead..." As those words left my lips, they sounded cold and worn. I wanted so hard to believe that the words that had left my mouth were nothing but a fabrication; a dream, that I would eventually wake up from. But in truth, I was living in reality.

"When was this recorded?"

Again, I didn't so much as reply as repeat something we both already knew, but had now a permanent scar lodged into the very depths of my core that would forever be a phantom I would have to suffer with. "She's dead..." I then took the tape and gave it to him before placing the earbuds back into my ears.

"_No more war games – you're a real man, now, soldier."_

Skull's faces words stuck to my brain like adhesive glue that refused to be washed away

_Real man..._

_Soldier..._

What did that even mean anymore? What did that even mean to begin with? Now that I thought about it, these were words I'd heard since my father died and I was old enough to walk around and carry a gun. It was the world I'd grown up in; a product of war. But now... after everything that had happened where did that leave me? Helpless; naked. No future to look forward to. I wasn't a man, I never was, I'd always was, and would be a boy _pretending _to be a solider and even more so a man... an undeniable truth that I could no longer run from...

"S-Snake..." I called, my voice broken and defeated. He looked at me. "I want..." I hesitated if only for a second, the words I so desperately wanted to say, wouldn't leave my mouth, if only for a second. "I-I want to go home," I cried. "I want to see Amanda, I want to see my sister! P-please, j-just take me home."

In that moment, the look Snake was giving me was something I'd rarely seen. A hodge podge of emotions, but the most prominent emotion of all was one I found I could identify with all too well; guilt. Even behind those guilt riddled eyes, I could see him fain a small semblance of a smile. Weither, it was his way of masking his guilt, or if this was his way of telling all my suffering had to come to an eventful end, I wasn't sure, but I truly wanted to believe in the latter.

The anger and spite I'd felt toward him waning ever so slightly. Eventually, a helicopter made its way to us as Boss loaded the other prisoner's on before loading me on.

"Snake..." the look in my eyes must have said it all as he gave a nod before closing the helicopter door. The ride in the helicopter was pretty calming. The other occupants on the helicopter were pretty quiet as some were still recovering from most likely being knocked out by Snake.

As I sat there, the movement of the helicopter providing some comfort.

"_I'm almost at Mother Base... We're going to need medical attention_," I heard the pilot say through the radio receiver.

"_**Understood.**_" A reply came in.

Eventually, we had made our way to Mother Base and as expected not only were medics there to greet us, but I could also see an understandably pissed Commander Miller. I watched with slow eyes as one by one wounded and injured hostages were being extracted from the helicopter by one of the doctors until I was the last one left. As the medic got around to picking me up, there was call on the radio that made my heart practically beat out of my chest at a mile a minute.

"_I've collected Paz, I need the helicopter back here asap!" _

"W-wait, please... I have to go back..." my voice in somewhat of a panic I tried to pry myself out the medic's grip. "H-Hey kid calm down!" he said his grip only get tighter.

"And why is that?" I heard the familiar voice of Commander Miller ask as I could see him slowly making his way toward us. "I-I..."

"Why? Why had I said that? What did I have to gain? If anything, I had more to lose... so why was I so compelled to fly back to the place that had served to cause me endless amounts of suffering? It was downright idiotic to most sane people...

_Sane..._

Did _sane_ even apply to me anymore?

During my time in _hell_ my emotions felt like they had been stripped from me one by one, seemingly leaving only my sanity as crutch. Even so, a crutch will eventually have its breaking point...

It was in that moment, if only for an instant, but I swore I could see _her_ broken, yet beautiful face smiling at me, if only for an instant. Even, now in the midst of my despair, she refused to give up on me...

"Please!" was all that would leave my lips and it was honestly all I had. I could felt my body shaking as my hair now obscured my vision. 'Please!' everything went for an unknown amount of time before I heard a sigh. "Fine. I've got to deal with this sudden inspection anyway. Theo, go with him, Snake might need you."

"Yes, sir."

I could feel the helicopter once again booting up its engines. "Are we ready back there?" The pilot called over the roar of the engine and helicopter blades.

I looked at Miller, who ultimately didn't seem too keen on the sudden turn this rather simple situation had taken, but he was already under enough stress and had bigger things on his plate than dealing with me. "Comeback in one piece alright?" Miller adjusted his shades as he gave a sharp turn made his trek back to the confines of Mother Base.

As the helicopter began its slow ascent into the sky, Theo decided to close the helicopter door before it ultimately took off back to the place I only knew as hell. 'We're coming Paz...'

As we we're making our way there, Theo decided give me as much medical attention as he could. "Ah!" I whimpered as I felt him tap the sides of the bolts embedded into the sides of my feet. I then felt him grab one of my feet and move it around ever so slightly to give it a further inspection, before letting it hang down from the edge of the seat.

"It's hopeless isn't..." I murmured. Theo did the only thing I knew he could do; he nodded.

"I'm sorry, kid. While, I'm not sure how much damage has been done internally without further medical examination. I can only wager that the chances of you walking again are most-likely slim at best."

_Accept..._

It was simple, nothing more.

_Accept... _

It helped keep the nightmares at bay.

_Accept..._

It gave me if only a sliver of my shattered sanity back.

_Accept..._

So, I did.

Forever trapped in an endless spiral staircase of 'acceptance' and this situation was no different. From that point on I remained silent, _accepting _my new reality. Before I realized it, I could feel the helicopter making its slow descent to ground. I then heard the familiar sound of the helicopter door sliding open. On instinct, I turned my head towards it. In that moment, I felt as if the motion of the whole world ceased to function. A dream, turned real. The hard sound of the door closing startled me somewhat as I was forced back into reality.

I watched with hesitant eyes as Snake lay Paz down on the small collection of connected seats. From what I could tell she seemed fine. And thankfully I could hear faint shallow breaths coming from her meaning she was thankfully still alive.

We'll be home free... and Paz she'll be... happy, free to live her life the way she wants. Who knows maybe I could convince her to come live with me and my sister, I was sure Nicaragua was pretty peaceful now after everything that happened. I know my sister would take the most convincing, but I was sure I could—I cut off my own train of thought as my eye caught a hold of something shining off of Paz's stomach. I hadn't noticed it before, but the front of the prisoner outfit was covered in crimson blood. I soon felt the blood in body began to speed up as the fear I thought was gone came back full force. 'Please don't—' I slowly began to pull up her top. I momentarily froze as I saw the reddened and stitched up 'V' shaped mark.

"S-Snake!" I choked out.

Thankfully this got his attention as he must have heard the distress in my voice. In seeing this shocking discovery, his eyes widened. The medic Theo quickly noticing our distress quickly began to take action. I watched with ease as he snapped on his gloves and started running his hands over Paz's stomach.

"She's rigged, damn it. We were set up!" Snake growled.

"We gotta get it out." I inwardly flinched as I heard Theo's ultimatum. "No time for anesthetic. We have to open her now."

I could only remain silent as I looked at Snake. He seem a bit hesitant before quickly snapping into action as well, leaving me to only follow orders. "Hold her down...!" I did what I was told and to the best of my ability held down her legs. Time seemed to stop once again as Theo slowly started to stitch apart Paz's wound. He then used a pair of tools to slightly pry open the wound. I wanted so badly to look away, run away.

Ultimately, though, I knew that my reason of anything I did up to this point was this girl lying down in front me. My breath hitched I watch Theo meticulously reached inside Paz's stomach. "Hold her gut in...!" Theo commanded. I continued to do what I was told, blood covered most of my hand. I flinched as I could feel Paz's intestines move around my fingers as she was forced to endure the immense pain that was being forced upon her. 'I know it hurts Paz, but just hold on...' her pain filling scream ringing in my ears.

Theo, missed the first time and begrudgingly had to go in a second time, thankfully this time he was able to successfully get the bomb out. "Boss...!" Snake then opened up the door and tossed the bomb into deep dark depths below. "Breathing's stable... No active bleeding. She's clean. I'm closing her up."

I mentally breathe a sigh of relief as it seemed as though the worst was over. "Hold her steady. It's gotta be a continuous suture." I nodded. While doing that I held onto her rather cold hand in hopes of providing her some comfort.

"Control tower, this is Morpho One. All hummingbirds are on the wing. We'll shake hands, then head back to the cage."

"Boss, you got a call." The pilot called over the noise.

My attention was being pulled back and forth as I would focus on trying to comfort Paz the best I could, while I also myself tuning in and out on Snakes conversation.

"What's up, Huey?

"Our "guests" are right on time."

What if Paz didn't want to come with me to Nicaragua? If she decided to go her own way? Would I ever see her again? I felt a small pain in my chest just thinking about it. I looked at her a look of content. A look I'd only seen one time before. I gave a tiny jump as I suddenly felt her hand give a slight squeeze back.

"Paz..." I mumbled.

"Document destruction and hangar decontamination are complete, AFVs have been stowed away, and ZEKE's on the seafloor along with the nuke. Everyone's got their story straight. The guided tour'll be wrapped up by the time you get home."

"Make me proud."

"By the time they leave, I'll have IAEA praising us as the poster boys for world peace. Out."

"Tower, this Morpho One. Do you copy? Can't get through. The link seems fine, but..."

As I heard the door to the helicopter open, the sound of crackling and the intoxicating burning smell soon followed. I couldn't really make head or tails of what was going on, but I only knew I didn't like it one bit. I watched with worried eyes as Paz's once content face faded and she continued to squirm. Was she still in pain? I then saw Snake standing firm next to me blocking from what I heard to be gunshots as he too began to fire back. He jumped full force off the helicopter.

The crackling of fire, smell, and sound of gunshots all became one continuous mixture. Suddenly, Commander Miller collapsed inside the helicopter with a loud 'thump' causing me to jump slightly. Snake following on soon afterward. The helicopter once again taking off.

"The inspection was nothing but a smokescreen. I heard explosions, then... They played us like a damn fiddle. Give it back! This isn't right! That was ours... We built it, damn it!"

I could only watch and listen in silence as Commander Miller vented his understanding frustrations. In the end, Skull Face had played all of us in his twisted game. I once again felt the fear building inside me as I Commander Miller, who still blinded by rage at having lost everything right in front of him, looked over toward where Paz lay. I couldn't make it out due to his shades, but knew for a fact that Miller's eyes were completely livid.

"You spying bitch...! C'mon, start talking, bitch! C'mon, get up and start talking!" Every word coming out his mouth laced with nothing but venom and spite.

**Paz's P.O.V.**

"_Spying... Talking... Bitch...!" _words she could also faintly make out, I could also feel a slight shaking. This shocked my system to life as I gave an abrupt cough. My hazy vision soon cleared as I felt my fight or flight kick in. I shot up, like I'd been giving a shot of caffeine, I began looking around wildly for any place to escape. The occupants who were also with me l looked at me just as shocked at my sudden awakening.

Snake, Miller, a guy I didn't recognize, and... No.

I'd already done so much to shatter his future, I couldn't ruin it even further when _he_ at least had a future ahead of him. If this was the only way... I stood closer to the door of the helicopter.

"Paz..." his eyes desperately pleading with me. Trying his best to find the reason behind my sudden fear. He probably though he could help me like he did back at the camp, but no. This, this was different and I honestly think something deep down inside of him, whether he wanted to listen to it or not was telling him this would be the final time.

"You little..." Miller spat. Clearly wanting nothing but to rip me apart.

"Bomb!" I murmured. "There's a—" I spoke a little more clearly.

"It's alright. We got it out," Boss stated reassuringly.

N-no. Skull Face... he'd, he'd... I pressed the button that opened helicopter. I knew in this moment that if I looked in _his_ eyes or general direction with what I was about do... If he came to loath like he did once that would be alright. And if he didn't... my heart would just have to take it as well as it could to my grave.

At this point, the door had fully opened, the hot wind nipping at my back and neck causing the scars hidden beneath my uniform to burn like mad. I held onto the edge of the door with the best of my ability. They still didn't get it.

"There's another... in my..."

Without any hesitate from this point on, I let go. My arms firmly crossed at my shoulders. Falling, my view of the helicopter diminishing every second, every moment. Even so I couldn't help but smile in knowing he was safe, free to live his life...

"Thank you Chico... for everything..."

**Chico's P.O.V.**

_Accept..._

The word refused to leave my head, eventually trying to take over take over all my senses, but I wouldn't let it. "No!" all I could do was watch as she fell. She'd come back to only disappear from me again, this time for good. I wasn't able to grief long as not only would _her _life come to an end, but mine as well.

Flames; bright as fireworks engulf the helicopter I couldn't make out anything due the continuous ringing in my ears and my vision being obscured. It was all so sudden. Water soon enveloped me, entering my lungs. The burning from the continuous amounts water entering my system hurt like all hell. I instinctively tried reaching out_, _foranyone to grab me and pull me up. But that salvation never came. The burning continued until all I could feel was numb. My heart, still continued to beat, but I could feel it slow down with every second, every beat. My vision was becoming nothing more than blurred lines.

'Amanda...' I knew I could be nothing but a brat a times. But I loved her unconditionally and even when I soon faded away I would. I'd cause her a lot of grief and pain, but there was anyone that would be able to make it through it would be her. I'm just sad I'm had to leave her like this.

'Swim!' but the words my mind produced were, in the end, nothing but words as swimming was no longer an option, the bolts in my feet made sure of that. The sea would ultimately become my grave.

I soon my felt my eyes close shut completely, my heart sounded as though it had two or three good beats in it left. Memories of Paz's smiling face were the last to envelope my mind completely.

_Humming, so beautiful it sound almost like a hymn. My eyes slowly opening..._

_She was so beautiful... her baby blue eyes happy and bright, no longer dead and lifeless. She also had a genuine smile dancing on her lips. She looked as though she didn't have a care in the world. She was leaning against a tree, my head resting comfortably in her lap. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a white dress that made her beauty even more apparent. _

"_Paz?"_

_She looked down at me small smile, I could feel my cheeks heating up. "I'm sorry, Chico." Her voice soft. "What for?" I questioned. "That this is... is the final time, you'll—"_

"_It's okay." I said slowly sitting up. I then adjusted myself so that lying next to her. I then felt her lace her fingers with mine, her head resting comfortably on my shoulder. "It is?" her question genuine. "Yes, even though I know this is it for me, so getting to spend my last moments with you is all I can really ask for and I'm really grateful. I'm happy I met you, Paz."_

_Paz took a moment to reply, I felt her give my hand a warm squeeze._

"_I'm happy too._"

_We stayed like that, content. A smile on my face. Listening to my heart tick down to its final moments._

_Ba-thump..._

_..._

_Ba-thump..._

_..._

_Ba-thump..._

As Chico's now lifeless body sunk to the endless ocean depths below, his face wasn't filled with despair and pain. He was smiling. A smile that was care free and endlessly happy...

—_End_

**A/N: Well that's it. Honestly guys I had a blast writing this and I can't thanks you guys enough for all the positive support. Originally I wanted to have this out before Phantom Pain, but...yeah...anyway, I'm glad I could this to you all in the end. Oh, as a heads up I'll be making more Metal Gear related fics in the future so look out for those!**


End file.
